memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
VOY studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: Voyager. :This list is of all '''new' model designs that first appeared in VOY. Information on models that represented a single design can be found in the articles linked below. Information on models that were recycled or refurbished to represent different vessels or props from different species in all series will be listed herein.'' VOY Season 1 ''Intrepid''-class The original studio model was designed by series production designer Richard D. James and senior illustrator Rick Sternbach. The photographic miniature was built by Tony Meininger and photographed under the supervision of visual effects producer Dan Curry. A CGI model of the ship were also used for some computer-generated visual effects by Santa Barbara Studios, Digital Muse, and Foundation Imaging. The model appeared in as the . For further details, see ''Intrepid''-class Image:Voyager-bottom.jpg|''Voyager'' physical model Image:Uss bellerophon romulus.jpg|CG model labeled Bellerophon Kazon carrier vessel * See main article: Kazon carrier vessel VOY Season 2 Humanoid-Reptilian vessel This CGI model was originally the Humanoid-reptilian vessel in . The Vidiian starship (2371-2372) model in was a modification of this model. It was later modified for the Dralian vessel in and the Nygean prison ship in . Image:Vidiian ship, Deadlock.jpg|Vidiian starship Image:Nygean prison ship.jpg|Nygean prison ship * Additional sources: Dreadnought * See main article: Cardassian ATR-4107 Rakosan fighter * Rakosan fighter, * Talaxian fighter, Image:Rakosan fighters.jpg|The original Rakosan fighter Image:Talaxian fighter.jpg|The Talaxian fighter VOY Season 3 Akritirian patrol ship Originally designed for use in Star Trek: Voyager, where it had several appearances as different ships, and later used in Star Trek: Enterprise. *Akritirian patrol ship in *Ba'neth starship in *Unidentified ship in *Lokirrim patrol ship in *Lokirrim warship in *Kriosian battle cruiser in Image:Akritirian warship.jpg|Akritirian patrol ship Image:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Starting Line.jpg|Unidentified ship closest to camera Image:Lokirrim patrol ship.jpg|Lokirrim patrol ship Image:Lokirrim warship.jpg|Lokirrim warship Image:Kriosian battlecruiser.jpg|Kriosian battlecruiser Voth research vessel * Voth research vessel in * Turei vessel in VOY Season 4 Chaotic space hulk * Chaotic space hulk in * Romulan drone ship in Image:Chaotic space hulk.jpg|Chaotic space hulk Image:Romulan drone ship (quarter).jpg|Romulan drone ship VOY Season 5 Qatai's shuttle * Qatai's shuttle in * Unknown ship in * Unknown ship in * Unknown ship in * Unknown ship in * Unknown ship in * Unknown ship in * Unknown ship in * Yridian shuttle in Image:Yridian shuttle, Twilight.jpg|Yridian shuttle * Additional sources: Hazari vessel This CGI model was originally created for use in Star Trek: Voyager. * Hazari vessel in * Nygean starship in * Vessel near Earth in * Rigelian scoutship in Image:Hazari vessel.jpg|Hazari vessel Image:Nygean starship.jpg|Nygean starship Image:RigelianScoutship.jpg|Rigelian scoutship Hazari shuttle This CGI model first appearing in Star Trek: Voyager: * Hazari shuttle in * Wysanti starship in * Aksani starship in A new CGI model, bearing a striking resemblance to this model, later appeared in Star Trek: Enterprise: * Goroth's starship in Image:Hazari shuttle.jpg|Hazari shuttle Image:Wysanti ship imperfection.jpg|Wysanti starship Image:Aksani starship.jpg|Aksani starship Image:Goroths starship, front.jpg|Goroth's starship VOY Season 6 Alice CGI model. Image:Alice shuttlecraft.jpg|''Alice'' Image:Arkonian patrol ship.jpg|Arkonian patrol ship MIDAS array This CGI model was designed by Rick Sternbach and created as the MIDAS array in . It was later reused as the Yosemite 3 research station in . Image:Midas_array.jpg|MIDAS array Image:Yosemite3-2154.jpg|Yosemite 3 research post Nova class * See main article: Nova class Borg tactical cube .]] * See main article: Borg tactical cube Category:Star Trek